History Rewritten
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Future Trunks and Future Gohan come back to the past to save Goku from the heart virus. Inspired by History of Gohan. (NOT YAOI) Enyoy.
1. The 2 travelers

History Rewritten

Chapter 1: The 2 travelers

(The following is a nonprofit fanbased work. Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragoball GT are all Owned Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official realease.) Okay, My 1st DBZ fic. Basicly future Gohan lives and he and Trunks go back in time to warn the Z-fighters about the Androids. Also some major changes to the timeline might happen. Okay then... Let's Kick it up

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It had been 1 year since the battle on Namek and thing were about to get crazy again. Just above the unsuspecting planet a large spaceship approached. Within the ship stood 2 alien lifeforms. 1 stood about 9 ft and was clad in armor and a cape. The othe was 70% covered in robotics. As the ship continued its approach the tall one spoke.

"So, This is Earth. How quaint." He then noticed his cyborg companion "You seem on edge Frieza." He said.

"Oh no Father. I'm trembling with anticipation." Frieza said. "I look forward to the super saiyans face when he arives and finds his home turned into a barren wasteland." He said before laughing like a mad man.

Mewhile Gohan was flying at his max speed to meet up with his friends. The first of his friends he came up on was a certain bald monk. "Krillin!" He called to his friend. "I can't beleive this. Not only Frieza but someone else even stronger." He said stressing alittle.

"I know, This is crazy!" Krillin responded to his young friend. "So any idea who nightmare number 2 could be." He asked Gohan.

"No, But I know someone who might." He said as they come up on Yamcha and the exact person Gohan was thinking of. "Vegeta!" Gohan called to the saiyan prince. "So, mind telling us who that other power is." He asked.

"It's most likely Frieza's father King Cold." Vegeta elaberated.

"How bad we talking here?" Krillin asked.

"Twice as dangerous, twice as cruel and 3 times as flamboyant." Vegeta explained.

"Oh, well this is going to be easy." Krillin said sacasticly.

" Don't worry. All we have to do is hold them off until my dad gets here." Gohan said hopefuly.

'I hope you're right Boy. I hate to admit it. But we could be in alot of trouble if Kakarot doesn't get here soon.' Vegeta thought

As soon as they touched down near where the ship would land they met up with Piccolo Tien and Chiaotzu. Soon after Bulma landed down in her plane and Vegeta filled them in on the situation.

"Okay, I say we approach on foot. If we take them by suprise we might stand a chance." Piccolo said and the others including a reluctant Vegeta agreed.

Back with Frieza and Cold the ship had landed and they had steped out with there army prepared for total carnage. " Find the super sayains freinds and bring there bodies to me!" Frieza comaded. As his men began to leave they were all taken down by 2 blurs.

When the blurs stoped they revealed 2 young men. The 1st had violet hair was clad in a denim jacket and weilded a sword with the sheath strapped to his back. "So this is Frieza."

"Yes it is." Said the other man who had scar over his left eye. He was clad in a Gi much like the ones Goku Krillin and Yamcha wore. Except instead of the kanjis for turtle or light, there was the kanji for hope. However the most glaring detail about the young man was the fact that he was missing his left arm. "So how you want to do this."

"You take tall dark and metro. I'll take Frieza." The swordsman said to his his freind as they both smirked.

"Funny boys, You really think you stand a chance." Frieza said laughing. "Oh well, I suppose you 2 will be a good warmup before the super saiyan arives. He said before the 2 young men started laughing.

"Well if it's a super saiyan want..." The 1 armed man began as the swordsman continued.

" Then your in for 1 hell of a treat." With that said the 2 began powering up. The air around them them became cold and began to spiral around them. Frieza's eyes grew wide as there hair began to become gold and there eyes became blue as the sky. Then in a mighty gust of windand flash of light the transformations were complete and before the tyrant and his father stood 2 super sayains.

Meanwhile all of the Z-fighters had arrived on a nearby cliff. All them were amazed at the sight before them. Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chioatzu because they had never seen a super saiyan before. Piccolo because he recognized the 1 armed fighter. (Though you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him.) Finaly we had Vegeta and Gohan who were amazed at the fact there were 2 new super sayains. A fact which Gohan was quick to point out.

"2 more super saiyans? How is that even possible." Gohan asked turning his head towards the saiyan prince.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out." Vegeta said finding the swordsman strangly familiar.

Back down on the ground Frieza was shocked at wat he saw. His father however was foolishly calm. (I say foolishly because he has no idea just how boned he is.)

"So these 2 are super saiyans." He smirked. "They don't seem too-"

Before King Cold could finish, Frieza rushed at the 2 super saiyans ony for the younger one to use hilt of his sword to knoch him back and backflip kick him 30 yards into the air. In a fit of rage Frieza fired off his most powerful death ball only for the 1 armed fighter to grab it and toss it into space. Before Frieza could recover the swordsman flew up and cut off his robotic left arm at the shoulder. As King Cold flew up to help his son, the 1 armed man put 2 fingers too his forehead before blasting a spiraling energy attack into his kidney.

Back on the cliff everyone. was wide eyed at this. "Piccolo that was your move!" Gohan said to his mentor.

"This is just getting weirder and weirder." Krillin said.

Meanwhile back on the ground Freiza and Cold were on their knees begging for mercy. The 2 warriors shared a look before nodding to eachother. The swords man cupped his hands together on the of while the 1 armed man pulled his arm back. (You know whats coming!) Frieza eyes widened as the 2 began to call out the attack. "KAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Just then the 2 let loose the full force of there attacks. The one armed wave was blue with large electric sparks coming out. While the swordsmans wave was a darker shade of blue with large red flames spiraling around it. The waves hit the the villiand dead on pushin them into there ship before vaporising them.

After the battle was over the 2 of them powered down. The swordsman then walked over to Frieza's still intact robot arm and picked it up. The 1 armed man had a pretty good idea of what his friend was thinking. He then looked up to the Z-fighters.

"Hey, We're on our way to where Goku will be landing. You can come along if you want." He called to them."

"They know my dad?" Gohan asked suprised at what the 1 armed man said.

"Do you think we can trust them?" Yamcha asked a bit misstrusting of the pair.

"Yes we can." Piccolo said vouching for the 2."

"Well if Piccolo says we can trust them, thats good enough for me." Gohan said immediately trusting his mentor/secondary father figure. With that all the Z-fighters flew off.

As Vegeta was about to take off he heared an engine stalling. He then turned around to see Bulma cursing at her plane. He then walked over to her and picked her up bridal style causing her to blush. "Hold on tight." He said and before she could protest Vegeta took off causing her to grab on to his neck. Vegeta then caught up with the others and landing with Bulma still in his arms. This got a small smile out of the swordsman who was jerryrigging the late Frieza's arm onto his friends left nub.

"So when is Goku supposed to get here and how do you know he's going to land here." Bulma asked the 2.

"To awnser your first question, about an hour." The older fighter said opening and closing his new hand to get a feel for it. "As for how we know, Your just gonna half to trust us for now." He said frowning.

"What about how you 2 can turn into super saiyan?" Gohan asked both for his benefit and Vegeta's.

"We have to keep that secret too." The swordsman said grabbing a Code Red from the capsule fridge that he let out after he finished fixing the arm up to his friend."

"Our moves?" Krillin asked. Hoping to get at least some info on the 2."

"You'll learn everthing you need to know soon enough." The black haired man said grabbing a vanilla coke from the fridge with his new left arm while trying to hold back his joy at, Well, having a left arm again.

An hour and 15 minutes had past and the others were starting to get impatient. "Okay where is Goku?" Yamcha asked angrily.

"He'll be here. It's not like space travel is an exact science." The swordsman said.

"Yeah well I think your just full of-" Before Yamcha could finish, they all senced a a familiar power coming to them and within 15 seconds a pod landed. The Z-fighters ran to the crator that the pod had made. The pod then opened revealing an old friend. Many of the the Z-fighters were visibly elated because of 1 simple truth. Goku had returned.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Well, there you go. the first chapter of my first DBZ fic. I realy hope you liked it. Special thanks has to go to "TheStormPow" for inspiring this with his great fic "History of Gohan" and to Akira Toriyama for making DBZ. Now a few things. 1: Yes Vegeta is alot nicer in this. 2: Should I make it where Goten is born at the same time as Trunks? 3: Would anyone be aposed to Gohan meeting a young Videl while traning to fight the androids. Please send me feedback and again I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. Well, until next time folks. As I always say. Keep on keeping on.


	2. The warning

Chapter 2

The warning

(The following is a nonprofit fanbased work. Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT are all owned bt Funimation Toei animation Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.)Okay here for chapter 2. Glad to see that people are enjoying this story so far. Now before we get to the review responses I'd like to state that I pretty much decided on all the questions I asked last time. So you'll see that reflected in the next few chapters. Now to the responses.

MRMenaMRM: Glad your enjoying this. As for your point about the arm thing. You'll have to forgive laps in logic like that. after all this is fanfiction based on DBZ. Your allowed to be alittle ridiculous and just cut loose with sci fi weirdness

Logan McKinley: Thanks, I'm happy you're enjoying it.

TiffanyRance: Thats all I aim for.

Now that I have respoded to the reviews... Lets kick it up.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

As Goku stepped out of the pod he looked up to see all his friends (except for the ever aloof Piccolo and Vegeta) smiling. "Uh, Hey guys. Not that I'm not glad to see all of you. But how did know I'd be here and who beat Frieza." Goku asked his friends.

"It was these 2." Gohan said pointing to the strangers. "They beat Frieza and his dad like they where nothing and led us here. But the weirdest thing is they both transformed into super saiyans." This caused Goku to become very surprised as the swordsman walked up.

"It's an honor to meet you Goku." He said bowing slightly. "If you don't mind, My friend and I have something we need to talk about. He said politely.

"Okay, sure." Goku said as he walked with the Swordsman and the robot armed man. Once they were out of earshot of the others (except for Piccolo but they don't know that.) Goku turned to the robot armed man. "Okay, so whats up Gohan?" He asked surprising both of the young warriors.

"How did you know?" The now identified Future Gohan asked his father.

"You're my son Gohan." Goku said puting his hand on his son's shoulder. "All I needed was a glance." This got a smile out of the young saiyan. "But one thing confuses me. The younger Gohan said that your friend turned into a super saiyan also. So who is he?" Goku asked as the swordsman spoke up.

"My name is Trunks." He said identifying himself "As you might have guessed this Gohan and I are from the future. I am or rather I will be the son of Bulma and Vegeta."

"What!? Bulma and Vegeta!" Gokue exclaimed in disbelief at what Trunks just told him. "Wow that's unbelievable."

"Dad focus!" Gohan said getting his father's attention. "Now look this is important. We have a warning for you."

"What kind of warning?" Goku asked his son before Trunks spoke up.

"In 3 years on May 12th at 10 a.m, 2 androids with incredible strength created by Dr Gero of the Red Ribbon army are going to attack an island 9 miles southwest of south city and soon after decimate most of the planet. Gohan and I are all that stands between them and what's left of the world.

"But what about the others? Vegeta? Piccolo? Krillin? Why can't the help you?" Goku asked and the 2 got very saddened.

"They aren't around anymore the androids killed them all." Trunks said. "Gohan was lucky enough to escape and train me. But during a fight with the androids he lost his left arm. That's when I went super saiyan for the 1st time. Even then with both of us transformed we can barely hold our own against them." He said explaining there plight.

"Wait, What about me? Do I get killed by the androids too? Goku asked and Gohan decided to explain this part.

"No, You don't even get a chance to fight them." He said sadly. "In 2 years you die of a new type of heart virus." This got Goku angry.

"Are you kidding me? I don't even get to fight? That stinks." Goku said complaining.

"Don't worry dad. You will this time." Gohan said handing his father a medicine bottle. "This is the cure to the heart virus. Just take this when you start to feel sick."

"Thanks Gohan." Goku said smiling at his son.

"No problem dad." Gohan said smiling back. "Well, We better get going. If all goes as planned we'll see you in a month for us and 3 years for you."

"Okay then. See you later Gohan. Give my love to your mother. Trunks same thing goes for Bulma." Goku said bidding farewell to the young saiyans.

As Goku walked back to the other he was bombareded with questions. "You wan't to tell them or should I?" Piccolo asked surprising Goku. "I could hear everything don't worry I'll keep the younger ones secret." Piccolo went on to explain everything about the androids. Being sure to keep information about Trunks on the down low.

"So it's agreed. we'll meet up on May 12th in 3 years." Goku said as his friends nodded. "Oh I alomost forgot." He said pulling out the heart medicine. "Bulma do you think your company can mass produce this?" He asked handing her the bottle.

"Good idea Goku. This will keep the death tole of that virus down. I'll be sure to send you a bottle after my scientists replicate it. Should only take a month or so." Bulma said pocketing the pills

"Alright thanks." Goku said before turning to Piccolo. "So Piccolo, You want to come train with me and Gohan? I'm sure he'd like training with you again.

"Sounds good. I'm interested in seeing how he's improved." Piccolo replied making Gohan practicly jump for joy.

With that Goku, Gohan and Piccolo flew off leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone. "Well, I better fly you home. Vegeta said flying Bulma home. This again caused Bulma to blush being held by the saiyan prince.

Meanwhile Goku, Gohan and Piccolo landed outside Goku's house. As they walked in Chi Chi steped out of the kitchen. "Gohan where have you-" She stopped mid sentance when she saw her husband and without another word she ran into Goku's arms crying. "Oh, Goku I've missed you so much." She said unable to stop crying.

"I've missed you too Chi Chi." Goku said embracing his wife. After that all 4 of them sat down to dinner. (Piccolo ofcourse just had water.) Once everyone went to bed, Goku told Chi Chi about the androids and future Gohan. Chi Chi was against Gohan training for this until she heard about future Gohans arm.

"Okay Goku, Gohan can train." She agreed under the condition that Gohan was protected. Goku agreedand then Chi Chi began to cry. "If anything ever happened to you or Gohan I don't know what I'd do" She said crying into Goku's chest before he lifted her chin.

"I'll be okay Chi Chi. I promise." He whispered before kissing his wife pationatly. (Okay, you know where this is going and this is still rated T. Therefore)

1 mouth later Bulma had arrived with the pills for the heart virus. "Hey Chi Chi. Is Goku here?" She asked bringing the bottle of pills.

"He's out with Gohan and Piccolo training." Chi Chi replied "Is that the medicine for the heart virus?" She asked?

"Yup and It's a good thing Future-Gohan brought this. There have already been 12 cases of the virus reported. Lucky for them we where able to get the cure to them. No charge of course.

"I'm glad we've got the cure too." Chi Chi said rubbing her stomach. This got Bulma's attention.

"Chi Chi, Your not-" Bulma began as Chi Chi cut her off.

"Yes, I just found out 3 days ago. I'm about a month along." Chi Chi said.

"No way me too!" Bulma said excitedly suprising Chi Chi.

"Oh wow. I'm so happy for you and Yamcha." Chi Chi said before Bulma looked away slightly.

"Actually the father is... Vegeta." Bulma said shocking Chi Chi.

"Oh, wow. Well I guess that means 2 more half saiyans running around."

"What about 2 half sayains running around?" Goku asked walking in. Chi Chi then stood up slowly.

"Goku, Sweetheart, We're having another baby." Chi Chi said smiling.

"What? I mean, I knew that Bulma was preganant with Trunks. But-" Before Goku could finish Bulma spoke up.

"Wait how did you know about-" Bulma began until she realised. "The other super saiyan. He was mine." She said smiling. Gohan then walked in to see everyone all happy.

"Whats going on?" Gohan asked. He was soon awnsered by his Mother.

"Gohan, Your going to be a big brother." Chi Chi said before Bulma continued."

"Also a godbrother." Bulma said before turning to Chi Chi and Goku. "That is if you 2 don't mind." Bulma said as Chi Chi answered.

"Of course not. We would be honored to be Trunk's godparents." Chi Chi said accepting Bulma's offer.

Needless to say Gohan was ecstatic. He was going to be a brother. The joy however was soon met with a thought. 'I have to get stronger to protect those kids.' He thought before realising what he realy said to himself. 'I need to become a super saiyan.'

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

And chapter 2 done. As always, I hope you enjoyed it. So yes, I put Goten into this. Alright so next chapter will be Gohan centric. Seeing him train and what not. Plus 1 or 2 surprises. So until next time... Keep on keeping on.


	3. Gohan's day off

Chapter 3

Gohan's day off

(The following is a nonprofit fan based work Dragonball Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT are all owned by Funimation Toei animation Fugi TV and Akira Toriyama please support the official release.)Okay, So chapter 3. I have to say, I'm really enjoying this story. Also loving the feedback. Speaking of which, let's get to the reviews. Shall we?

MRMenaMRM: Yeah Goten will play an important part in this for both his father and brother. Oh, and to answer your question. DBZ has 291 episodes and 295 if you count the movies that are in canon with the series. (Bardock the father of Goku, History of Trunks, Yo Son Goku and his friends return, and Battle of Gods.) Thanks for the continued support.

Guest: Glad you're enjoying it and I hope to keep entertaining.

TiffanyRance. A to the point review. I like that. :) Thank you for your continued support.

And with the responses done... Let's kick it up

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was the middle of the afternoon near the Son house. Chi Chi was enjoying her day happy to be 4 mounths pregant with her second child. However her mind was drawn to her first. Ever since Gohan heard about the baby, He had been training like a boy possessed. Only stopping to eat and sleep. Chi Chi was beginning to worry that he was going to burn out.

That night the Son family and Piccolo where sitting down to dinner when Goku turned to Gohan. "Gohan, I want you to take the day off from training tomorrow."

"What? But father I-" Before Gohan could finish Piccolo spoke up.

"I agree with Goku." The namek said to his protégé. "You can't keep going like this. If you do you could collapse." He said with clear concern for the boy.

Gohan knew that they where right. He recalled that even when he trained with Piccolo, they would take time to rest their bodies. "Okay, fine. I'll take tomorrow off." The boy said conceding defeat. They all went to bed a while later Chi Chi thanking Goku for convincing Gohan to take the day off.

The next day Gohan went to Orange Star city. The first thing he did was something he really needed to do. Get a haircut. For the past few weeks he had noticed his hair was getting in his eyes caught in doors and even tripping him up on ground. (Seriously did anyone else but me think that Chi Chi was helping Gohan out with that Mo Howard haircut before namek?) Afterwards he was walking around enjoying the sights. However his mind was still focused on the coming danger and his inability to transform. These thoughts kept plaguing at him. So much so he didn't notice when he rounded a corner and bumped into girl causing them both to fall over.

"Hey, Watch were your going." The girl shouted before looking up to see Gohan grabbing his head.

"Sorry I was just..." He looked up to see the girl and blush. "A...alittle destracted." He stuttered. Not the he couldn't help it of course. Gohan wasn't used to talking around girls. "Here, let me help you up." He said.

"Thanks." The girl said grabbing Gohan's hand. They stood there in silence for a few seconds before Gohan spoke.

"I'm Gohan." He said still a little nervous. He was trying hard not to stare at the girl. Said girl was wearing a blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers with blue laces.

"I'm Videl." The girl said no longer mad as she could see the stress on Gohan's face. "So who do you have to fight that's got you so stressed?" Videl asked.

"Wait, how did you know I was a fighter?" Gohan asked wide-eyed.

"Well your arms are to thin for football but to lean for baseball are basketball. So It makes sence that you're a fighter." She said giving Gohan a smile. "So, who do you have to fight."

"Well actually, it's not the fight stressing me out. It's the training." Gohan said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Videl asked quickly warming up to the saiyan.

"Yeah, okay." Gohan said figuring that an open ear was just what he needed. The 2 walked threw the park. Gohan was talking about how his confusion while being careful not to talk about the source of it. "You see I want to be as strong as I can be. But I'm afraid of losing control of my anger." He said kind of depressed.

"You want to know what I think?" Videl asked.

"Sure." Gohan said hoping her advice would help.

"I think you're going about this all wrong." She said getting Gohan to raise his eyebrow. "What you have to do is find the point between rage and serenity." She told him. (Yes, I ripped that off from X-men first class. But it's still a good line.)

"What do you mean?" He asked the girl.

"Well you see, if your too angry, your mind suffers. If you too mellow, you get the right amount of power in your hits." She said getting Gohan to think.

"You may be right." He said putting his hand on his chin. "How did you get so smart when it comes to fighting.?" He asked smiling.

"Oh, I love martial arts!" She exclaimed with such passion in her voice. "And not just the fighting. The philosophy and the sence of peace you feel. It's all just great!" Gohan couldn't help but be impressed. The first girl his age he ever talks to and she is just so cool and likes martial arts. the 2 of them kept talking for what seemed to them like minutes. But when Videl looked she gasped.

"Whats wrong." Gohan asked concerned at her action.

"The son's going down!" She said worried. "My dad gets really worried when I'm not home by sundown. Oh man. I'll never make it home in time." She said before Gohan grabbed on to her waist. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trust me and hold on." He said. She was about to ask what he was talking about as he took flight. Videl screamed grabbing on to his neck and holding on for dear life.

"Gohan, how are you doing this?" She asked now awestruck at what was happening.

"You mean flying?" He asked rhetorically. "I learned how to do this when I was 5. I could teach you if you want." He offered not so secretly hoping to see the girl more.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Videl said as they touched down near Videl's house which she had pointed out to Gohan. "So... Lessons next Saturday?" She asked hopefully.

"Sounds great." Gohan said as the 2 bid farewell and Gohan flew home. That night at dinner, everyone noticed that Gohan was abnormaly happy expressing his desire to take most Saturdays and Sundays off. As he went to bed Goku turned to Chi Chi and Piccolo.

"He met a girl." Goku said

"Yup." Chi Chi and Piccolo both replied.

The next day Gohan was right outside looking off into the sky before closing his eyes. "The point between rage and serenity." He said repeating what Videl had told him as he began to power up. As he was charging up his mind went to everyone he hated. Raditz, Nappa, The Ginyus, Frieza and 2 shadowy forms of fire to represent the androids.

Goku, Piccolo and Chi Chi ran outside to see the wind swirling around Gohan. Mewhile Gohan was now shifting his thoughts to his friends, his parents, his namek mentor, and a small ball of light symbolizing his unborn sibling.

The 3 adults watched amazed as Gohan's hair began to shift between black and gold. Back in Gohan's mind he saw an image of Videl. He then smiled just before his eyes flash white and his hair settle on gold. In 1 final passionate scream the transformation was complete. Gohan looked over to see his reflection in a nearby window. His blue eyes then narrowed as he turned towards the adults and spoke.

"Time for the real training to begin." He said with a smirk.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 3 done. Hope you liked it. Now one thing before I sign off, I just want to know if you want a Vegeta chapter or just skip to the fight. Vote in the reviews. Well until next time... Keep on keeping on.


	4. Vegeta's Drive

Chapter 4

Vegeta's drive

(The following is a nonprofit fanbased work. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.) Okay, chapter 4 here we go. Now since I have no news. I'm just going to get to the reviews.

StarAF938: Glad your enjoying it and her you go.

UltimateDBZFight: You want it. You got it.

MRMenaMRM: I did that for 2 reasons. First to give Gohan more to fight for. Second, I just really like Videl.

Now then... Let's kick it up.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

(Note this take place just before chapter 3.)

It had been 4 months since Vegeta had found out that Bulma was pregnant with his child. Much to Bulma's surprise, Vegeta had only been training 4 to 5 hours a day and spending the rest of the time taking care of her.

"Vegeta, why have you been so kind to me these last few months." Bulma finally built up the courage to ask the saiyan prince.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta responded to the heiress. "You are carrying my offspring. That means I must take care of you. Isn't that how it works?" He asked.

"Well yes. But with the androids coming you should be training?" Bulma asked worried about Vegeta's safety.

"You and the child should come first." He reasoned.

"Vegeta please!" Bulma shouted as she started to sob. "You need to get stronger. If not then you could be..." She couldn't finish. She broke down in tears. Vegeta, without another word, walked over to Bulma and place his arms around her.

"Okay Bulma, I'll keep training." He whispered into her ear as she stopped crying. "Will you be okay if I'm gone for 3 months?" He asked her making sure there was no danger in his leaving.

"I'll be fine. If anything happens, there's a phone in your ship." She said smiling. "Just stay with me for the night before you go." She suggested already knowing Vegeta's answer.

"Of course I will." The prince said. With that the 2 went to bed Vegeta holding Bulma while gently placing his hand on her stomach. The next day Vegeta and Bulma were just outside next to the ship.

"Your sure you'll be okay without me?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes I'll be fine. Don't worry." Bulma said chuckling. "Just be careful." She said smiling sweetly.

"I will. I promise." Vegeta said before giving Bulma a gentle kiss. With that the 2 bid 1 final farewell as Vegeta stepped into the ship.

As the ship took off Bulma put her hands up to her chest. "Be safe." She whispered fearing for the safety of her saiyan prince.

1 month later. Vegeta was training as hard as he could in 450 times earths gravity. He put everything he had into each punch, kick, and blast. As he trained his mind was drawn to Bulma and their son.

Suddenly an alarm went off in the ship. Vegeta rushed to the scanners to see what the problem was. He then saw a meteor shower large enough destroy a planet. And wouldn't you know it. It was heading strait for 1.

In the old days, Vegeta would have just flown away not caring about the planet. But these were not the old days. Without a second thought, the prince flew his ship to the planet. Setting the ship to land on auto pilot, he flew out of the ship just low enough to where he could still breath in the planet's atmosphere.

As Vegeta exited the ship, he began blasting the meteors 1 by 1. He was doing a good job of destroying the space rocks. That is until a large managed to get past him. He began to get worried, knowing that if he turned to blast it, then many more would ge past. However just as Vegeta was losing hope for those in the path of that meteor, a large wave of energy burst forth and destroyed it.

Vegeta glanced back to where the meteor was and became wide-eyed at what he saw. A man wearing saiyan battle armor and a blue scouter flew up to where Vegeta was. Said man was clearly a saiyan. His armor was making him look just like Vegeta when he 1st landed on Earth only about 2 inches shorter.

As the warrior flew up to defend the planet he saw Vegeta and was clearly surprised. Both of them however quickly recovered and continued to blast the meteors. This continued till all but 1 of the meteors were gone. The last 1 however was about the size of the moon. The 2 saiyans both sent out a strong wave to destroy the large meteor.

Both warriors put a great deal of energy into their attacks. Bit they where both extremely tired from the other meteors and Vegeta from his training. As the 2 kept trying to push back the meteor, Vegeta's mind again flashed to his son and to Bulma. He then looked over to the other saiyan.

Suddenly Vegeta's eyes turned blue as his face became more stern and in a blinding flash of light, his hair became gold as he transformed into a super saiyan. In 1 final push, Vegeta reduced the meteor to dust. Afterwards he looked at his hands amazed at what just happened. He looked to the other saiyan as the 2 flew down to the surface of the planet.

As the 2 touched down, Vegeta did something that surprised the other saiyan. He grabbed the smaller sayain in a firm hug. "It is good to see you Tarble!" Vegeta exclaimed laughing.

"It's good to see you to my brother." Tarble said to the older saiyan. Suddenly a pale green alien women about an inch and a half shorter than Tarble (Yeah I made her a little taller.) rushed towards them shouting out Tarble's name and jumping into his arms.

"Are you okay? I was so worried!" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes. After a few minutes, the alien woman looked up and saw Vegeta. "Tarble, who is this?" She asked before Tarble explained.

"Gure, this is my older brother Vegeta." He said before turning to his brother. "Vegeta, this is my wife Gure." This caused Vegeta's eyes to nearly leave his head. Gure then stepped forward.

"It's an honor to meet you, Vegeta." She said bowing. This caused Vegeta to quickly bow in response.

"The honor is mine." He said nervously to his sister in-law. Tarble then spoke up.

"By the way Vegeta. Why are you here?" He asked as Vegeta went on to explain about the androids Bulma and everything else. This was all Tarble needed to hear as he turned to Gure for confirmation. "We're coming with you. You're going to need all the help you can get." He said with much conviction knowing that if these androids were as strong as the story suggested. His brother would be in great danger.

Vegeta then put his hand on his brothers shoulder. "It would be an honor to fight alongside you Tarble." Vegeta said sensing that Tarble was now just as strong as he was on Namek. With that, the 3 set off in the capsule ship Vegeta and Tarble sparing together for the next month and a half until setting a course to return to Earth.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

And chapter 4 is done. Now a couple of things I want to know. 1st. Would you like the next chapter to focus on the birth of Goten and Trunks? 2nd: Should Tarbel become a super saiyan before or after training in the hyperbolic time chamber? Vote in the reviews. Well' until next time... Keep on keeping on.


	5. Birth of 2 heroes

Chapter 5

Birth of 2 Heroes

(The following is a non-profit fan-based work. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.) Okay chapter 5. Here we go. Like last time no news. So on tho the review responses.

StarAF938: Actually, I had it set firmly in my head for them to be born on the same day. But Tarble transforming after training in the HTC is a good idea. And as always, thanks for your continued support.

super broly fan: Yeah, I just really like Tarble. Anyway , glad you like my story.

dizzy2: Glad you like my ideas and look forward to super Tarble in the future.

DbzMaster77: Glad you like it and wait no longer.

And without further adieu... Let's kick it up!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It had been a month since Vegeta, Tarble and Gure had returned from space. Bulma and Gure hit it off greatly with Gure helping Bulma while the saiyan princes trained. Of course with Vegeta being back he would do a lot of work to make sure that Bulma was comfortable which. And of course Bulma was just happy to have Vegeta home and thing between the 2 were better than ever.

Vegeta had just finished his training for the day and he went inside to sit next to Bulma. She looked over to see him smiling. "What is it?" She asked with a slight smile on her face.

"I've been thinking lately." He said. "I look at Tarble and Gure or Kakarot and Chi Chi and I realise that there is something I've been neglecting for far to long." He added with a soft smile.

"And whats that?" Bulma asked already guessing what was coming then pulled out a box and got down on 1 knee.

"Bulma Briefs." He began, opening the box to reveal a golden ring with a beautiful diamond with 2 sapphires to its sides. "Will you marry me?." Vegeta asked as Bulma began to tear up.

"Of course I will!" She exclaimed placing the ring on her finger before Vegeta sat back down next to her and gave her a passionate kiss. The serenity was short-lived however as Bulma screamed out in pain.

"What's the matter?" Vegeta asked concerned for his fiancé.

"Vegeta, I think the baby's coming!" Bulma said cringing in pain. Without another word Vegeta picked up Bulma and took her to the Capsule corp hospital.

Meanwhile back the Son house. Goku had just gotten in from training. Chi Chi being 9 month pregnant couldn't move. So Goku at the moment was thankful that Mr Popo had taught him to cook when he was 15. However as he was just about to put dinner on, he heard a scream coming from the living room.

"Chi Chi, whats wrong?" Goku asked running into the living room.

"Goku, my water broke!" She shouted in pain

"Piccolo, get Gohan! I'm taking Chi Chi to Bulma's. She has a fully equiped hospital." Goku said grabbing his wife and using instant transmission to get to Capsule corp.

Meanwhile Gohan was on another training date with Videl. Over the last several months the 2 preteens had become really close. To the point that Gohan had ended up telling Videl about most everything he had been through. At first Videl didn't believe what the young saiyan had told her. But then she realised she was hanging with someone who was teaching her to fly and could transform into a golden warrior of awesomeness. So little room for doubt there.

Today Gohan had seen fit to teach Videl how to use the Kamehameha. The girl took to most of what Gohan had taught her like a duck to water. She had learned how to fly in only a month. Where as it took Gohan 2 when he first started. And she took 2 months to learn energy attacks which was about where Gohan learned it. Gohan had then spent alot of time teaching Videl his personal style which was a combo of Kamesennin Ryu and the Piccoloken.

"Kaaaa-Meeee-Haaa-Meee-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Videl then fired off a wave. Said wave was small but still strong enough to destroy a large boulder that it hit. "Gohan, I did it!" Videl exclaimed hugging the young boy causing them both to blush as she stepped back.

"That was great, Videl." Gohan said to the girl impressed with the power she let out. "Not bad for 2 days a week for 8 months." He said giving the girl a chuckle.

::Gohan, can you hear me?:: Piccolo telepathically asked the boy causing him to jump a little.

::Yeah, I can hear you what's up?:: Gohan asked as he sat down.

::Your mother just went into labor. Meet me at Capsule corp.:: The namek said to his student.

::Okay, I'll be right there.:: Gohan said before turning to Videl "Sorry Videl, I've got to go." He said urgently.

"What's wrong?" Videl asked

"My mom just went into labor. I've got to get to West city." Gohan explained.

"I'll come with you." Videl said without hesitation taking Gohan by surprise before he smiled.

"Okay than let's go." Gohan said and with that the pair flew at top speed for West city. The pair soon touched down near capsule corp and ran inside to the hospital area. There they ran into Tarble who had explained that Bulma was also in labor. Gohan then mentally made a joke how the kids weren't even born yet and they where already rivals.

Meanwhile in the hospital room both Chi Chi and Bulma where screaming in pain and squeezing Goku and Vegeta's hands. Despite both of them being super sayains, both of them could feel their hands cracking. After a few hours, Bulma, in 1 final push, gave birth to her son and only a minute later Chi Chi did the same. The 2 were then given sensu beans to heal up.

Gohan was sitting in the waiting room with Videl holding his hand. Just then Goku came out. "Gohan, do you want come see your little brother?" He asked his 1st born.

"Yeah." Gohan said softly as the 2 walked into the room and went over to Chi Chi who was holding the baby. Chi Chi then looked up at Gohan.

"Gohan, I want you to meet Goten." She said as Gohan looked down to see the newborn with his father's hair.

"Hey there little guy." Gohan choked out. "Can I hold him?" He asked his mother and she nodded. The young saiyan could barely hold back his tears as Goten woke up looking at him and started smiling causing Gohan to do the same. Much like hanging out with Videl, Gohan couldn't help but feel that holding his brother made him feel like all he had been through, from the saiyans to Frieza, was all worth it.

Just then Bulma had asked Vegeta to roll her bed next to Chi Chi's. "You're a real natural with him Gohan." Bulma said holding Trunks.

"Thank's Bulma." Gohan said handing Goten to Goku needing a minute to compose himself.

Bulma then looked over to Vegeta. "Vegeta, do you want to hold your son?" Bulma asked.

"Of coarse." Vegeta said picking up Trunks. "Hello my son." He said as Trunks looked up with a smile on his face.

Vegeta was now standing next to Goku as the 2 infants looked to see each other. The 2 smiled and started reaching for each other. "Hehe. Looks like they like each other Vegeta." Goku said happily.

"Looks like it, Kakarot." Vegeta responded with a chuckle. Just then the 2 boys started laughing in the arms of their fathers. The whole room couldn't help but be happy at what had transpired over the day as well as what the boys would be. They knew that the 2 children were destined for greatness.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Okay there you go. I hope you liked it. Now 1 thing before I go, I would like you to vote on whether or not you want a chapter based on Coolers Revenge or not. Also I had this Idea of Bulma being impregnated with Bra before the Cell games what do you think. Vote in the comments. Well until next time... Keep on keeping on.


	6. Cooler's revenge

Chapter 6

Cooler's Revenge

(The following is a nonprofit fanbased work. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.) Okay time for chapter 6. Let's get to the chapter reviews.

StarAF938: Yeah, I just realy like the idea of them sharing a birthday. Feeding both their friendship and rivalry.

: chap 1: I try not to. But for whatever reason, I can not write a mean Vegeta. chap 2: Yeah, I know. But I'm gonna use this to help Gohan and Vegeta gain even more drive for the fight. chap 3: Of course. But I thought having Gohan as a super saiyan sooner would help with something I have planned for a later chapter. chap 4 Thanks. chap 5. You are aware with my plans with Bra and I'm glad you like them.

Egxo: I think I might have confused a few people. The plan is not for Bra to be born before the Cell games. Just conceived.

DbzMaster77: Again sorry for the confusion about Bra. As for doing a Broly chapter, sure I can do that.

Alright, with all that out-of-the-way... Let's kick it up.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It had been 8 months since Goten and Trunks were born. For the most part, things had gotten back to the normal routine at the Son house and Capsule corp respectively. Of coarse, just with a new baby in each house.

Gohan was busy training with Goku and Piccolo trying to master his super saiyan form. As the training kept going, Chi Chi was wathcing them with Goten in her arms. She then saw her young son laughing at seeing his brother, father and their namekian friend training.

"You too huh? Well, I guess it can't be helped." Chi Chi sighed then giggled just knowing she had another fighter in her arms.

As the 3 touched down after training, Gohan went over to his mom and little brother. "Hey Goten. Did you like watching us train?" He asked as Goten laughed giving his brother a light punch. "Woah! Careful there little buddy. You might end up taking me down with a hit like that." Gohan laughed.

Chi Chi couldn't help but smile at seeing her 2 boys together. Goku then walked to her and put his arm around her. "He's a really good brother." He said.

"It's cause he has had a good dad to help him learn that." Chi Chi replied putting her head on Goku's shoulder.

"I could have been around more." Goku said with regret in his voice.

"Don't be silly." Chi Chi responded. "You're always there when it counts. Both for your family and for the Earth." She said kissing her husbands cheek.

"Thanks Chi Chi." Goku said giving Chi Chi a hug. Suddenly Goku felt an energy signal coming for Earth.

"Whats wrong?" Chi Chi asked.

"Somethings coming this way." Goku said turning over to Gohan and Piccolo. With a quick nod the 3 of them flew off to intercept what ever was coming.

On the way there, they were not at all shocked to find to certain princes.

"Okay so, anyone else wonder why this power kinda feels like Freiza?" Gohan asked.

"It's most likely Frieza's brother and his goons." Tarble said.

"Okay, just for the record. Does that freak have anymore relatives we should know about?" Gohan asked, feeling a bit irate about having another reminder of Frieza on the way to try and kill them.

"Well, there is Frieza's son Kuriza and Cooler's son Frost. But the former is pretty dumb so we can beat him no problem." Vegeta said. (Frost is an OC.)

"What about the latter?" Piccolo asked.

"Frost felt that conquest was a feeble goal and just wanted to find good fight." Vegeta explained before Tarble continued.

"He also had a strong sence of honor and found his family to cruel. He said that Killing people who couldn't fight back made them look weak. Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta he broke all ties with the Cold family." The younger prince explained.

Just then Gohan sensed something coming from the other end of the planet. "Uh, Guys." Gohan said getting the attention of the adults.

"I sence it too Gohan." Goku said.

"Okay, we'll split up. Dad, you go with Vegeta. Tarble, Piccolo, with me." Gohan said taking charge.

"Good idea. Let's go Vegeta!" Goku said as the 2 flew off to face cooler leaving Tarble Piccolo and Gohan to go to the other landing spot.

As the 3 touched down they saw 2 pods coming down. The pods opened to show 2 people. The first was a women wearing saiyan armor with pink spandex and a purple scouter who looked to be in her late 30s. But the thing that stood out the most was the tail on her lower back.

The second was an icejin (Thanks for the species name, Egxo.) who looked like Frieza in his first form. However insted of white with purple bulbs he was colored a really dark red with ocean blue bulbs.

Tarble was shocked at the sight before him. "Frost?" He asked the icejin before he smiled.

"Tarble?" Frost said before laughing and grabbing Tarble's arm. "It's good to see you old friend." He said smiling at the saiyan prince.

"It's good to see you too, Frost." Tarble said before the saiyan women walked up to him.

"It's an honor to meet you prince Tarble. I am Gine." (Yes, I'm going there) The women introduced herself.

"Always glad to meet another surviving saiyan." Tarble said. "So are you 2 here because of Cooler?"

"What, my fathers here?" Frost asked in shock.

"Guess that answers that." Tarble said with a mumble. "Come on. I'll explain on the way." He said as they flew off. "So, why are you here, Frost? Tarble asked as they were flying.

"Well, after I broke off from the Cold family, I found myself on the planet Corath. There, I met Gine and she took me in and became like a mother to me." Frost said smiling. "Anyway, we heard rumors of saiyans on earth and you know the rest.

"What about you Gine. You don't look like much of a fighter. So why were you off world when planet Vegeta was destroyed.

"Well you see, before the plantet was destroyed, my husband contacted me and told me to get off the planet. He sounded worried, so I did. Gine said. "So are their any other saiyans here besides you, Prince Tarble?" She asked.

"It's just Tarble." The prince said. "And yes there are. There's my brother and his son Trunks and then there's Kakarot and his 2 boys Goten and over here is Gohan ." He said pointing to the young half saiyan.

"Wait, Kakarot?" Gine asked in surprise.

"You know him?" Tarble asked.

"Kakarot is my son." Gine said tearing up upon learning the information that her son was not only alive. But that he had children of his own.

"Wait, then that makes you my..." Gohan started before Piccolo interrupted.

"Look, I hate to break up a tearful family reunion but we have work to do." The namekian said.

"You're right. Let's go." Gohan said as the 5 of them kicked into top speed.

Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta had just came across Cooler's ship. "I wonder why he came alone" Goku said thinking out loud.

"Simple, he wants revenge. But he thinks that the 1s who beat Frieza and Cold just got lucky.

Cooler then stepped out of his pod and looked up to see Goku and Vegeta ready to fight him. "Ah Vegeta good to see you." Cooler said in that fake regal way that his brother and father weir famous for. "And this must be the monkey who helped you kill Frieza and my Father." He said in a smug tone. Just then he was hit with a blast to the face.

"Okay, what do you say we skip the banter and get to the fight." Said Gohan as he landed down with the others.

Cooler then saw Frost and rushed him in a fit of rage. Frost then jumped up and kicked him in the head. "Gee Dad, you look mad. Run out of puppys to blast?" He asked while smirking.

"You little bastard!" Cooler yelled trying to punch his disowned son only for Tarble to sucker punch him in the jaw.

With Cooler realing from the hit Frost charged up his power transforming rapidly to form 3 making him look like a xenomorph so he could hit Cooler at high-speed. He then fired a volley of blasts at Cooler while Tarble rushed at him with an energy blade coming from his hand and slicing him in the gut. Cool the landed and felt the wound.

"Impressive, but it won't be enough." Cooler said as he began to power up surprising everyone.

"That's not possible." Frost said unable to believe that his father had achieved a fifth form when no other icejin had ever gone beyond 4 forms. "Gine get out of here" He shouted powering up to form 4 making him look like his father in form 4 and rushing cooler. For his efforts he got grabbed in the face and tail slap to the gut sending him into a nearby mountain. Cooler then fired a death ball at the moutain only for Vegeta to grab it.

"You'll have to do better than that." Cooler said laughing like a mad man.

"If you insist." He heard a voice above him say. He then turned his head to see Gohan.

"Oh please. Like you could..." Before Cooler could finish, Gohan transformed into a super saiyan kicked him in the spine. Vegeta was then able to throw the death ball to the side where it flew off into the sky.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta called out to Goku as they both transformed and nodded at each other cupping their hands to their sides. "Galick Gun..." Vegeta said as violate energy built up in his hands.

"Kaaa-Meee-Haaa-Meee..." Goku called out as blue energy built up.

"FIRE!" "HAAAAAAA!" The 2 called out together as their signature moves left their hands hitting Cooler and pushing him back. He tried to fight back but just before he could do anything... "Makankosappo!" He heard as the third super saiyan fired the spiraling beam in to his neck making him lose just enough focus for the other 2 attacks to send him flying into space. As he was fling he then saw someone in the distance.

The figure then fired a death ball at him destroying what was left of his body. "Give my regards to Uncle and Grandfather." Frost said turning back to form 1 and flying back to earth.

Meanwhile back on the ground Gine had just explained who he was to Goku. Goku couldn't believe it. His mother was alive and unlike most saiyans, she was extremely kind. Gine couldn't help but feel pride at her son and grandson both being super sayains.

As Frost landed on the ground Tarble and Vegeta began to explain about the androids. Frost of coarse chose to help them. 1: Because Vegeta and Tarble were his friends. And 2: Because he knew it would be a good fight.

With that, Frost flew off with the saiyan princes to go train and Gine flew off with Goku, Gohan and Piccolo so she could spend some time with he son and grandsons.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Okay there you go chapter 6. Sorry it took so long. I've been real focused on my Naruto/Avengers fic. Now before I go, I have 1 question. Bardock coming back, yes or no. I already have an idea on how to do it. Also, do you guys mind that I put in an OC? Leave your thoughts in the reviews and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
